Darth Malak
19:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET)}} Darth Malak war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Zusammen mit seinem Meister Revan wurde er unter dem Namen Alek Squinquargesimus - oftmals mit Squint abgekürzt - in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Nach dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege scharten die beiden charismatischen Anführer viele gleichgesinnte Jedi um sich, um zusammen mit der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Mandalorianer vorzugehen, wobei sie gegen die Entscheidung des Jedi-Rates handelten, nicht in den Konflikt einzugreifen. Im Anschluss an den erfolgreichen Sieg während der Schlacht von Malachor V flogen Revan, Alek und ihre Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen und kehrten kurz darauf als Sith-Lords Darth Revan und Darth Malak zurück und stürzten nun ihrerseits die Galaxis in einen verheerenden Krieg. Erst durch eine List der Jedi konnte Revan auf die Helle Seite zurückgebracht werden und besiegte seinen ehemaligen Schüler Malak auf der Sternenschmiede. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Alek im Jahr [[3964 VSY.]] Über Malaks Kindheit und seinen Heimatplaneten ist so gut wie nichts bekannt. Das früheste, was von ihm bekannt war, ist, dass er auf Coruscant ankam und in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde. Er freundete sich schon bald mit einem anderen Padawan namens Revan an. Revan war äußerst talentiert und intelligent, er studierte oft die Geschichten einiger Jedi-Meister, und Malak nahm wie sein Freund sehr häufig an Zusatzunterricht von Meister Zhar Lestin teil. Malak und Revan waren in der Macht und der Geschicklichkeit sehr stark. Die beiden machten schnell große Fortschritte und als die Mandalorianischen Kriege ausbrachen, hatten beide schon den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erreicht. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Revan wünschte sich, dass der Rat in den Krieg einträte und er wollte den Verbrechen der Mandalorianer nicht tatenlos zusehen, doch hatte er einen Eid geschworen, dem Rat der Jedi zu dienen und zu gehorchen. Nach dem Massaker von Cathar beschloss er schließlich entgegen der Entscheidung des Rates in den Krieg einzutreten. Revan erhielt aufgrund seiner großen Popularität und seiner Überzeugungskraft viel Unterstützung. Sein erster Anhänger und größter Unterstützer wurde Alek, der nach Dantooine reiste, um dort weitere Jedi für ihre Vorhaben anzuwerben und die Republik zu schützen. Alek war zur Zeit des Mandalorianischen Kriege im Jahr 3964 VSY auf dem Planeten Taris tätig. Sein Meister war mit Lucien Draay, dem Meister von Zayne Carrick, befreundet. Aus diesem Grunde fragte Lucien ihn, ob er nach Zayne sehen könne, da Zayne etwas tollpatschig war und Lucien wissen wollte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung wäre. Alek stimmte zu und beobachtete wie Zayne von einem Hausdach stürzte. Alek sprang von seinem Speeder gegen Zayne und brachte ihn so auf das gegenüberliegende Dach. Nachdem sich die beiden voneinander verabschiedet hatten, zog Alek in den Krieg. Im Verlauf der Mandalorianischen Kriege wurde Alek von den Mandalorianern gefangen genommen und zum Planeten Flashpoint gebracht, wo er von dem Biologen Demagol auf seinen Umgang mit der Macht untersucht und gefoltert wurde. Eines Tages traf Alek im Warteraum eine neu angekommene junge Frau namens Jarael, die durch eine Verwechslung zu den anderen Jedi gelangt war. Alekt bemerkte schnell, dass Jarael in Wirklichkeit keine Jedi war und als Demagol wieder einen Jedi haben wollte, ließ Alek sich für Jarael mitnehmen, um sie zu schützen. Nachdem er wieder aus Demagols Labor kam, war er noch erschöpfter. Jarael nahm ihn in dem Arm und sagte, dass sie hier weg müssen. Kurz darauf wollte Demagol sie in sein Labor schaffen, ließ sie dann aber in Ruhe als der Mandalorianer Rohlan Dyre mit seinem vermeintlich gefangenen Jedi Zayne Carrick ins Labor wollte. Er musste wieder an die Front und wollte vorher noch sehen wie der Jedi gefoltert wurde, den er gefangen hatte. Jarael und Alek hörten vom Warteraum, wie Demagol Zayne folterte. Was Alek und Jarael nicht ahnten, war, dass Rohlan und Zayne Partner waren und sich gemeinsam gegen Demagol stellten, um Jarael und die Jedi zu befreien. Das Vorhaben glückte und bevor sich Zayne und Alek wieder voneinander trennten, sagte er noch zu Alek, er solle egal was er später auf Coruscant über ihn hören solle, an diese Befreiungsaktion denken. Alek stimmte zu und ging zu dem Schiff der Jedi, um nach Coruscant zu reisen und Demagol den Prozess zu machen. Revan und Malak stiegen schnell auf und bald stand ein Drittel der republikanischen Flotte unter ihrem Befehl. Mit ihrer neuen Autorität erzielten sie große Erfolge und brachten zahlreiche Siege für die zerstreute republikanische Flotte ein. Die schnellen Siege hatten jedoch auch ihren Preis: Während der Kriege gaben Revan und Malak viele Ideale auf, die sie bei Aufbruch in den Krieg noch beachtet und befolgt hatten. Siege bedeuteten alles für sie. So behandelten sie ihre Gegner brutal und wandten unfaire und hinterlistige Praktiken an. Ihre Soldaten wurden kalkulierend ausgebildet und es herrschte ein Führungsstil vor, der mehr den Sieg als die Moral in sich trug. So wandten sich beide immer weiter der dunklen Seite zu. Falls eine Welt keinen strategischen Wert besaß, wurde sie nicht unterstützt, auch wenn das den Tod zahlreicher Einwohner durch den Angriff der Mandalorianer zur Folge hatte. Ein Großteil der Galaxis interessierte sich nicht für die Methoden von Revan und Malak, wichtig war ihnen nur, dass sie den Sieg errangen und wurden von der Republik als Helden gefeiert werden konnten. thumb|left|Alek nach dem offenen Ausbruch des Krieges. Letztendlich konnten sie über die Mandalorianer in einer finalen Schlacht auf Malachor V den Sieg erringen. Doch nach der Schlacht verschwanden die ruhmreichen Jedi in die entlegensten Regionen der Galaxis. Der Kontakt brach ab und man vermutete, dass sie in diesen entlegenen Gebieten die letzten Überreste der mandalorianischen Flotte ausfindig machen wollten. Man hatte schon befürchtet, ihre Helden seien in einer tragischen Katastrophe umgekommen. In Wahrheit flohen Revan und Malak und schlossen sich der Dunklen Seite an. Darth Malak thumb|left|Malak, erfüllt von der Dunklen SeiteSie studierten in ihrer Zeit der Abwesenheit Sith-Lehren, die sie auf Malachor V aufgespürt hatten. Sie waren durch ihre Vorgeschichte äußerst empfänglich für die Sith-Philosopie und lernten schnell. Sie planten die Republik zu unterwerfen und ein neues Imperium der Sith aufzubauen. Um die Galaxis unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen, planten sie ein riesiges Artefakt des "Unendlichen Reichs" der Rakata ausfindig zu machen: Die Sternenschmiede. Sie kehrten heimlich nach Dantooine zurück, um dort die uralten Ruinen nach einer der Sternenkarten zu durchsuchen, mit denen sie die Koordinaten der Sternenschmiede herausfinden konnten. Als sie jedoch vor der Tür waren, hinter der sich die Sternenkarte befand, hegte Malak Zweifel an ihrer Vorgehensweise und der Dunklen Seite. Er fragte Revan, ob die Sternenschmiede von so großer Bedeutung sei und ob der Jedi-Orden sie verbannen würde. Revan ignorierte ihn jedoch, öffnete die Tür und trat vor die Sternenkarte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt gab es für sie kein Zurück mehr. In gewisser Weise hatte Revan Malak verführt und war auch zum Teil daran schuld, dass Malak zur dunklen Seite wechselte. Danach reisten sie auf die Planeten Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan und Korriban, um dort weitere Sternenkarten zu suchen. Es ist nicht genau bekannt, jedoch sehr wahrscheinlich, ob Revan und Malak die Planeten in dieser Reihenfolge besuchten, da Bastila in einer Vision von Revan die Planeten in dieser Reihenfolge aufzählte. Sicher ist, dass beide Korriban als letztes aufsuchten. Dem Jedi-Orden war von ihren Vorhaben nichts bekannt, sie hielten sie immer noch für verschollen. Mit den Informationen der Sternenkarten gelangten sie schließlich ins Rakata-System, dem Ort der Sternenschmiede. Sie waren jedoch durch ein starkes Kraftfeld gezwungen, auf Rakata Prime zu landen, dem einzigen Planeten im Rakata-System. Nach vielen Kämpfen mit den Schwarzen Rakata, gerieten sie in die Gefangenschaft des Einen, dem Häuptling der Schwarzen Rakata, und mussten ihm garantieren, den Anführer der Älteren, einem anderen Rakata-Stamm, zu töten. Sie flohen von den Schwarzen Rakata mit dem Versprechen, den Anführer zu töten. Die Älteren setzten viel Vertrauen in sie und Revan und Malak lernten viel über die Vergangenheit der Rakata. Die Älteren wollten, dass die Sternenschmiede zerstört wird und die beiden Sith versprachen, dies zu tun. Die Älteren zelebrierten daraufhin ein Ritual, mit dem der Eingang des Rakata-Tempels geöffnet wurde. In dem Tempel deaktivierten sie das Kraftfeld und konnten zur Sternenschmiede vordringen. Es gelang ihnen, sie so zu manipulieren, dass sie für ihr Sith-Imperium Kampfschiffe und anderes Kriegsgerät herstellte. Sie hatten die Älteren betrogen. Nun gaben sie sich mit einer riesigen Kriegsflotte der Republik und den Jedi zu erkennen und erklärten ihnen den Krieg. Ihr Personal bestand hauptsächlich aus den ehemaligen republikanischen Soldaten, die an ihrer Seite gegen die Mandalorianer gekämpft hatten. Dunkler Lord der Sith thumb|left|200px|Malak als dunkler Lord der SithDarth Malak sehnte sich nach der Rolle des Dunklen Lords und wollte Revans Platz einnehmen. Als Bastila Shan mit einigen Jedi Revans Schiff enterte, sah Malak seine Chance gekommen. Er befahl Admiral Saul Karath, auf die Brücke von Revans Flagschiff zu schießen. So wollte er seine Feinde ein für allemal loswerden. Als sich die Jedi Revan gerade stellen wollten, schlugen die Schüsse von Malaks Schiff ein. Revan wurde schwer verletzt und die Jedi konnten den Beschuss überstehen und mit dem Schwerverletzten fliehen. Revan wurde in der Jedi-Enklave gesundgepflegt. Sein Gedächtnisverlust war enorm und er konnte sich nicht mehr an seine eigene Identität erinnern. So beschloss der Jedi-Rat, ihm eine neue Identität zu verleihen und ihn etwas später abermals zum Jedi auszubilden. Malak hatte nun seine Vorherrschaft über die Sith gesichert. Seine Flotte erzielte viele Siege und die Republik war geschwächt. Dennoch fürchtete er die Kampfmeditation von Bastila, eine äußerst seltene Begabung, mit der man die Strategie des Gegners durchschauen konnte und die eigene Strategie und Taktik für seine Streitmacht einsetzen konnte. Er verfolgte Bastila bis nach Taris, einen Planeten, der vor kurzem vom Sith-Imperium besetzt wurde. Die Endar Spire, ein republikanisches Schlachtschiff der Hammerhead-Klasse, wurde über Taris angegriffen. Revan war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit seiner neuen Identität auf dem Schiff. Beide konnten in unterschiedlichen Rettungskapseln entkommen, bevor das Schiff explodierte. Revan suchte auf Taris zusammen mit Carth Onasi nach Bastila. Revan gewann sie schließlich bei einem Swoop-Rennen, denn Bastila war in die Hände von Brejik gefallen, dem Anführer der Schwarzen Vulkar, einer kriminellen Untergrundorganisation auf Taris. Malak verlor allmählich die Geduld, da seine Truppen Bastila nicht finden konnten. Er befahl, den Stadtplaneten Taris zu zerstören. Als die Bombardierung des Planeten begann, konnten Revan und Bastila mit ihren Gefährten mit Hilfe von Canderous Ordo in letzter Sekunde vom Planeten fliehen. Sie hatten Davik Kang die Ebon Hawk gestohlen und flohen mit ihr nach Dantooine. Der Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord hatte den Angriff überlebt und erzählte Malak, dass Revan und Bastila am Leben waren. Malak beauftragte ihn, seinen ehemaligen Meister zu suchen und zu töten. Calo scheiterte jedoch und wurde von Revan getötet. Kurz danach ließ Malak die Jedi-Enklave bombardieren, in der Revan kurz davor noch seine zweite Ausbildung genossen hatte. Als Malak vom Scheitern von Calo hörte, schickte er seinen Schüler Darth Bandon, um Revan und seine Gefolgschaft zu töten. Als Malak vom Tod seines Schülers durch Revan hörte, hatte er genug von der Sache und begann die Suche nach Revan persönlich zu übernehmen. Der Leviathan, Malaks Flagschiff, gelang es, die Ebon Hawk ausfindig zu machen und sie mit ihrem Traktorstrahl einzufangen. Malak kehrte kurz darauf auf sein Schiff zurück und offenbarte Revan seine wahre Identität. Malak und sein einstiger Meister kämpften kurz danach auf Leben und Tod, doch schließlich ging Bastila dazwischen und kämpfte gegen Malak hinter einer verschlossenen Sicherheitstür, die Revan nicht öffnen konnte. Er eilte mit Carth zurück zur Ebon Hawk und konnte der Leviathan entkommen. Malak nahm Bastila gefangen und folterte sie zwei Wochen im Tempel der Rakata mit Machtblitzen und quälenden Mächten, bis sie der dunklen Seite verfiel und seine Schülerin wurde. Malaks letzte Momente thumb|right|200px|Malak von Revan getötetMalak reiste mit Bastila zur Sternenschmiede, um dort für die Verteidigung der Schmiede zu sorgen, denn es stand ein Angriff durch die Republik bevor. Revan hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit Hilfe seiner Begleiter alle Sternenkarten ausfindig gemacht und damit das System der Sternenschmiede (erneut) entdeckt. Er musste jedoch auf dem Planeten abermals durch das Kraftfeld auf Rakata Prime landen. Und seine Erlebnisse auf dem Planeten waren fast die gleichen wie während seiner ersten Suche nach der Sternenschmiede. Er konnte abermals durch die Älteren in den Tempel gelangen. Bastila war auf dem Dach des Tempels gelandet, um Revan auf den Pfad der Dunklen Seite zu führen. Revan ließ sich jedoch nicht überzeugen und nach einem unentschiedenen Kampf flog Bastila zurück zur Sternenschmiede, denn Schiffe der Sith wurden vom Kraftfeld nicht beeinflusst. Revan deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und kehrte zur Ebon Hawk zurück. Nach einer Reparatur des Hyperantriebs brachen er und seine übrigen Freunde auf und flogen zur Sternenschmiede. In der Schmiede stießen sie auf heftigen Widerstand, denn Malak schickte zuerst Kampfdroiden in den Kampf und wegen des ausbleibenden Erfolges dann auch noch seine Sith-Schüler und übrige Truppen. Revan wurde kurzfristig aufgehalten, damit Bastila ihre Kampfmeditationen gegen die republikanische Flotte ausüben konnte. Schließlich gelang es Revan doch, in ihren Raum einzudringen. Nach einem Kampf brachte er Bastila endgültig zurück auf die helle Seite und sie setzte ihre Meditationen gegen die Sith ein. Revan kämpfte sich weiter vor und stieß schließlich auf Malak. Revan versuchte, ihn von der Hellen Seite zu überzeugen, doch Malak weigerte sich und versicherte Revan, dass die Sternenschmiede ihn töten würde und verschloss die Tür. Revan zerstörte die acht Schaltkonsolen in diesem Raum und konnte so die unendlich fortlaufende Neuproduktion der dort produzierten Droiden unterbinden. Nun gelangte er über einen Aufzug in einen Saal, in dem sich Malak aufhielt. Als Malak etwas geschwächt von dem beginnenden Kampf war, präsentierte er Revan die getöteten Jedi, die er auf Dantooine eingesammelt hatte. Malak bewahrte sie auf, damit er die restliche Macht, die noch in ihnen steckte, für seine Genesung verwenden konnte. Revan zerstörte alle Apparaturen mit den toten Jedi und konnte Malak anschließend bezwingen. Malak bereute nun seine Taten und glaubte durch die Macht wieder an den Jedi-Orden. Er fragte sich, falls die Jedi ihn schwer verletzt gefangen hätten, ob er dann auch zur Hellen Seite hätte zurückkehren können. Revan entschuldigte sich bei Malak, dass er ihn auf die Dunkle Seite geführt hatte, sagte aber auch, dass jeder eine eigene Verantwortung hätte. Malak starb kurz vor dem Ende der Sclacht von Rakata Prime an seinen Verletzungen. Visionen von Malak nach seinem Tod Als die Verbannte in einer Höhle auf Korriban ein Grabmal entdeckte, hatte sie Visionen von ihm, die ihn als jungen Jedi zeigten. Er versuchte Jedi davon zu überzeugen, ihm zu folgen und sie sah sich in einer anderen Person vor Malak wieder. Als er auf sie zu sprechen kam, widersprach sie ihm in der Vision, ihm zu folgen. Sie erlebte noch einige weitere Visionen im Grabmal. Charakter und äußerliche Eigenschaften thumb|right|200px|Malak, ohne seine ProtheseMalak war meistens von Wut erfüllt und handelte eher spontan als langfristig planend. Er war äußerst gerissen und grausam, hatte allerdings nicht die taktischen Fähigkeiten von Revan und auch nicht dessen Führungspotential. Er beherrschte jedoch Einschüchterung und konnte somit gut seinen Status als Dunkler Lord erhalten. Seine Untergebenen standen ihm durch seine Autorität und sein Selbstbewusstsein sehr loyal gegenüber. Malak war mit 2,02 Metern sehr groß und hatte eine weiße Haut und eine Glatze. Auf seinem Kopf waren Markierungen sichtbar, die anfangs, als er noch ein Jedi war, blau waren und als Sith eine graue Farbe hatten. Er trug meistens einen scharlachroten Sith-Kampfanzug mit Umhang. Im Gesicht befand sich eine Prothese, denn Malak hatte keinen Unterkiefer mehr. Diese Prothese erlaubte ihm, durch einen Vokabulator zu sprechen und unterstützte sein Gehör, das ebenfalls durch die Verletzung beschädigt worden war. Synchronsprecher Hinter den Kulissen *Malaks Spitzname "Squint" bedeutet im Englischen "schielen" oder "blinzeln". *Im Essential Guide to the Force wird erstmals enthüllt, dass Alek Squinquargesimus sowie sein Meister mit Darth Malak und Revan identisch sind: *In keinem der bisherigen Werke, in denen Malak einen Auftritt hat, wird erklärt, woher er seine Prothese besitzt, die seinen Kiefer ersetzt. Ein Webcomic versucht sich scherzhaft daran, dass er zu viel erzählte. In der Vision des amnesischen Revans auf Dantooine schreitet dieser mit Malak an seiner Seite in den Tempel der Rakata. Malak erzählt dabei als einziger und führt fast eine Art Monolog, was Revan mit der Zeit stört; so erinnert sich Malak in einer Traumblase. *Der Hauptcharakter der Zeichenstrickserie "Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente" - der Luftbändiger und Avatar Aang -, weißt einige äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Malak auf: Beide sind glatzköpfig und tragen blaue Male auf der Stirn. Aang ist jedoch noch ein Kind und das Tatoo auf seinem Kopf stellt einen Pfeil dar. Quellen *Knight of the Old Republic I - Der Verrat'' *''Knight of the Old Republic II - Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Knight of the Old Republic III - Tage der Furcht'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Sith en:Darth Malak es:Darth Malak pt:Darth Malak pl:Darth Malak